Johanna's Games, Part Two: The Games
by Sigma B
Summary: When Johanna rises around the cornucopia, everything is put in perspective. All of her decisions are life, or death.
1. Chapter 1: The Bloodbath

Sixty...fifty-nine. The holographic timer above the Cornucopia ticks down to twenty-three of our deaths. I take in the arena. Our pedstals are in a swampy pond, and the cornucopia is on a steep mud mountain in the middle. I see steep cliffs and mountains that rise above us. Plenty of water, from what I can tell, shelter will not be a problem either. On my right side was the girl from five, Mille, who tried to ally with me. On my left was the female twin from ten. She bared her teeth at me. I stared at the mountain of mud. Just in front of me was a backpack, and a little to the right was a short sword. If I could get to those, then get out I would be good. Eight...seven...six. An exlposion to the right of me steals my attention. Mille is gone, blood and dirt cover her pedestal, and the right side of my face.

That explosion was all it took to bring me to distract me. The gong goes off and I am unprepared. I jump in the shallow pool of water by my pedestal, and wade to the foot of the mountain. The boy from nine was right next to me, he had hurt his ankle trying to get up. I got to the backpack, and the sword was close to me. I dive for the sword, and I feel something whiz if my head. The girl from six has a blowgun aimed at my head. I run slide down the rest of the mountain to the bottom. I see the large twin from ten on the ground, throat slit. A couple feet away, her twin, the boy named Shiloh, I think, snaps the little girl from elevens neck. I disapear into the tall trees with submerged roots. I hear splashing on my right side, so I turn to the left.

No cannons have sounded yet, so the fighting is all still concentrated at the Cornucopia. A large vine comes out of no where and knocks me forward into the water. I drag my self out, and find the bottom of the tallest mountain. I begin to climb. No camera is on me. All of them wll be focused on the fighting. I sit on an outcropping, hidden by tall ferns on the ground, and look through the backpack. A small pack of dried apple slices, a full water bottle, a sleeping bag, a utility knife, and a cooked rabbit leg. I squat down in the ferns and pee. A cannon sounds. One..two..three, the bloodbath is over now. I'm about an hour from the cornucopia, so I feel safe. The rest of the day I spend walking in the direction I believe is away from the cornucopia. When night falls, I climb a tall pine tree towards the top of the mountain, and eat the rabbit leg, and take a swig of water. I stand on the branch, and listen to the anthem. Up in the sky, I see the dead. Both from four and five, the girl from eight, boy from nine, girl from ten, and the girl from eleven. Both from twelve are dead too. Ten dead. I shimmy down the tree, an burrow into the hole beneath the wide roots under the tree. I cover the hole in pine needles in dirt.

A scream woke me up. It belonged to a young boy. Foot steps tread past my hole. Another scream from the boy. The tall blonde boy from one plunges a long knife into his back. A cannon. I slide silently back into my hole and try to stay silent. The careers are right there. I can't imagine how many people in the Capitol are on the edge of their seats.

"Lets go, the two from six and that girl from nine are a threat, they went to the ravine for water." said a female voice, the girl from two I guess. Just like that they're gone. I hop out of my powder blue sleeping bag, and crawl over to the dead boy. The hovercraft floats above me, and the claw is coming down. I turn the boy over, and then I realize how I knew it was a boy screaming. It was Catax. I had no one else to turn to.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

The next day, I awoke to the sound of a cannon. Half of us are dead, now. I eat two apple slices, and drink some water. I slide down from my tree, careful to look around before I leave. I need more water. I trek up the mountain, almost to the top. I start to feel dizzy, like i spun around to fast. I sit down, but I'm still moving. That's when I realize. The ground is moving. It's moving in waves, like a lake during a storm. Boulders, ferns, and grass whoosed pass my head. I dig my sword into the ground, and hold on. The ground starts to vibrate, slowly at first, but then stronger, and stronger. A large, wide crack tears the ground like a piece of paper, just ten feet from my head. Across the crack, the Careers bound past it, dangerously close to the edge. Their clothes are all torn, they are bloodied, and the girl fro One is limping slowly. I also don't see the boy from Two.

"Guys! Wait up," the blonde haired, green eyed girl from One screamed. "Porcelain! STOP!" the ground tore away from under her feet. All of three of them hit the ground hard, and a spear fell into to chasm below. The ground below me, threw me into the air, and I hit the ground hard, I had the wind knocked out of me. It stopped for a second. We all stood up, and stared each other down. No way was I going to make it out of this fight. Porcelain leaped over the edge, clearing it with at least a foot to spare. She pulled a long machete from the sheath at her back.

"Ready to die? Tree girl?" she smiled at me with horryfying grimace. She moved forward, then hit the ground almost as hard as she did the first time. The girl from One lept the chasm, and landed, a few feet from me, knives in hand.

"Go, Porcelain, I got her." She gazed at me, lowering her long, thin knife towards me. I tightened my grip on my sword, and prepared to fight. She jumped at me, and in the split second she was off the ground, it started rolling, again. This time, towards the crack. She came down hard on my left arm, while I stabbed my sword back into the earth. She slashed my forearm with the knife. I couldn't tell though, if she was trying to kill me, or get a grip in the ground. The waving ground pushed her farther, farther, farther towards the edge. She let go of her knife, letting fall off, and chisled her way into the ground with her fingers. A cannon sounded. I guess it startled her, because her gripped loosened, and she fell into the crack below. As soon as the cannon sounded, the ground stopped rolling, and the crack sealed up. Ten of us left. when night fell, I assesed my wound, but it wasn't to deep, so I tied some moss around it with a vine. The anthem sounded, and the girl from One's face popped up, along with the boy from Eight, who I guess was the first cannon.

The next two days, I wandered around the arena, not seeing anyone. I heard a loud roar the second day, after the earthquake, and three screams, but no cannons. The next day, I woke up to the sound of breaking branches, and laughter. Then they saw me. The three tributes walking towards me, the two from Six, and girl from Nine.

"Vespa, check it out! The little one from Seven," said the boy from Six, directed at the girl from Six.

P.S. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Don't forget to favorite, and review! -Sigma B.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Fight

They stared me down, like three starving wolves. I tightened my grip on my short sword, and stood my ground, but on the inside I was shaking. Ten left, and four of us right here. Who ever comes out of this fight, will be showered with gifts. This thought, and this thought only forces me to stand up. I look the girl, Vespa, right in her icy blue eyes, and then I run.

I sprint, dashing through the trees, towards the sound of running water, maybe to slow them down, or try to drown them, I don't know, I just feel it's a safe bet. Once we get there, I turn around, and face them. The girl from Nine was the fastest, the other two are at least two minutes behind. I guess they tripped. She lunged toward me, wielding her thin, long sword, which I think the sword trainer called a rapier. I swiftly knocked it out of her hand, and tackled her to the ground. I slashed at her, trying to get a fatal wound somewhere, but before I can finish her off, the boy from Six lifts me, and toss me into the creek. He holds my hair down, trying to drown me, and then I'm flipped over. The two girls pin my arms, while the boy straddles me, and holds his short knife to my neck.

A roar. That's all I need, whatever attacked them last night is back, and they are scared. I throw the girls off my arms, free my sword and swing out at Vepsa. I catch her in the leg, and she falls into the creek, screaming in pain. One down, I can finish her off later. The girl swings from my left, and I dodge her swing, propelling her over my body, and into a nearby tree. I stab the boy in his arm. The knife swings free from his hand and over my head. I cut where his lungs air, but a hard kick from the back knocks the wind out of me. I almost forgot the other girl. Something swings past my face, and lodges itself into the tree on my right. An ax.

I snatch it, toss it, and watch it bury itself into the girl from Nine's back. I yank it out, and throw it behind me. It gets caught in the boy from Six's shoulder. I stab him through the heart with my sword, and hear a cannon. Vespa jogs off, limping as she goes, but the way I cut her, she won't be getting away. I decapitate the girl from Nine, just for good measure, and hear a cannon. Then something sticks in my leg. A blow dart

The girl from Six. She stares me down, apparently she just wanted to grab her weapon of choice. I remember now. The only kill, other than the huge boy from ten, decapitating the small one from Nine, was her, shooting four perfectly placed poison darts into the boy from Twelve's spine. She shot one more, but I dodged it. I launched my sword toward her, and it cut her on the cheek. She blew out two more, turned, and ran away, or at least tried. I wouldn't chase her. There was the promise of what ever I could get from the dead tributes packs, and fresh water. Suddenly a silver parachute drops from above. Inside, are a small pot of that good chive and mushroom broth, I guess was cheap because of the lack of ingredients, and a small envelope. Inside the envelope was something that would help me more than the broth. A picture of my family. I would win for them.

I downed of the bowl of broth, and kept the rest for moderation later on, and wait to see my kills faces in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Day

There are only eight of us left. At home they will be interviewing our family and friends. I can only imagine what my dad, sister, and, maybe, mom are saying about me. I try, in my mind, to run through who are left. Hmm. Maybe if I go down by District. The boy from One, Porcelain, both from Three. OK, all threats. Vespa, me, Shiloh, and who else? I'll figure it out in the sky.

I eat very little broth, and one beef strip. Three left, which amazes me, because even after four days, I've only eaten eight, then again, I had the apples, which I'm out of, water, and some fruits that I knew wern't poison. I even ate a pinecone for lunch one day. I get my first good look at my axes. Two of them, beautifully constructed, carbon fiber handles, the kind only three people have in Seven, one victor, the Mayor, and the mill owner, Fargo Quinn. The blades are thick, silver, and wide. I could chop a red wood down with these in less than a day. It sounds horrific, but I couldn't wait to sink these into Porcelain's face. I could beat anyone here except for Shiloh. Hopefully he'll get damaged in a fight, giving me the advantage, or better yet, get killed.

"Attention tributes!" I recognize Claudis Templesmith's voice. "Commenicing at sunrise, there will be a feast, at the Cornucopia. I hope to see you all there," The voice cuts off, and once again the arena is silent. An eight person feast? The sponsors, and viewers will have a field day. Time to prove that I am a force to be reckoned with. I run over who else is left in my head, still not able to figure out number eight. Now that we have it announced, we'll all try to get to the Cornucopia first, one of us even sleeping in it, probably. I headed the way I think the Careers went after the girl from One fell into the crack in the earth. I pass a camp, now deserted. The bag is still warm, meaning someone didn't know I was close. I peek my head inside the small rust colored tent. What I see inside sends chills down my body. The walls have meat cleavers, axes, scythes, and knives strung up against the wall. In the middle, is a necklace, made of what I can only assume are tribute tokens. Someone is keeping trophies. I quickly unstring the axes, take three small throwing ones, and run off, strapping them to my belt as I run.

I walk, walk , walk, and reach a small ditch. I stop there, because around it, some protruding roots have water dripping off of them. I pull on one, and feel the ground below me shuffle. This is a trap. Before I can react, the ground beneath me gives way. I grind my teeth, and stab my axes into the earth. Below me, is a deep ravine, with a rushing river a the bottom. I climb a way down, and then stop. Fifty feet to my left, a healed Vespa scales the edge. I heave yself backover, thinking about what her sponsers gave her, that surely saved her life. With that blowgun, she'll be lethal. I leap to the other edge, sure she saw me, and run at a diagonal. Better distance myself, hopefully she can sink a few blow darts into Shiloh when he gets back to camp, then maybe he'll snap her neck or something. Two birds with one stone. I suddenly find myself beneath one of the marshy trees with the roots protruding from them. I climb it, and settle in for the night. It seems so much hotter than the first day, probably a Gamemaker decision.

I dream that me and my dad run through a forest, and without even touching them, every tree we pass falls as if it had been chopped. The rest of my sleep is hard to remember. I wake to two cannons. The two tributes from Three lay bleeding in front of the Cornucopia where Porcelain, and the boy from One purge through the supplies. The others will be here soon. The feast has started. And I am late.


	5. Chapter 5: The Feast

I leap from my tree. I bound down and across the plain to the Cornucopia. Suddenly I am tugged back. The boy from Eleven stares me down, scythe in hand. He was who I couldn't remember. I crawled away, but he grabbed my leg, and flung me around. I lost all my breath, and the world spun violently. He raises his scythe, ready to strike, but suddenly, a blade appears from his liver. He falls down, and I hear a cannon. Shiloh laughs at me.

"Stupid little girl!" he yells "You were always going to die!" He raises his meat cleaver, and slams, right where my head was. He holds my hair down, and prepares to swing again. A knife slides across his knee. Only a few steps away are the last two Careers. I charge from to the Cornucopia, not realizing until I get there, my arm is gushing blood. I fill my backpack to the brim with food, knives, axes, and even a spear, which I carry.

As I jog away, a needle-like pain surges up my right arm. A dart. I turn, already knowing Vespa is close by. I dart towards her, dodging her next two darts, before tackling her to the ground. It was an intense wrestle, where we took turns pinning each other to the ground, and slashing with our weapons. I knock her blow gun out of her hand, grab her hair, and repeatedly slam her head into the ground, until I hear a cannon. Four dead at one Feast. Four left. I run away, while the other three are engaged in battle. I run away as fast as I can. I settle into the tree I spent last night in. I finish off the broth, and beef strips tonight.

I pull my pack out and look at what I got. Knowing there is not many of us left, I eat most of the food I got. Then I sleep.

I am starving when I wake up, so eat they rest of my food, which includes two grainy rolls, a peach, and three beef strips. I am full, and not thirsty. I climb down my tree, and stalk over to the Cornucopia. Nothing is there. I turn, and disappear into the forest. I keep walking, when I hear a low rumble. I turn slowly t omy left, where I hear it again. As I push back a leaf, a huge mass of brown fur knocks me over. I prop myself up on my elbows, and look. It's a bear. Well, almost a bear, it has a long tail, with a spiked end. When I turns, I see it has a face like a cat, but flat, and with human eyes. I throw a hatchet into it's stomach, but it only cuts it. He swings his tail, and it hits me like a mace. I am flung back into the tree. I scream, not caring who I alert. I take out my sword and charge. I am able to stab the hideous creature it his foot, and cut of a hand, before the tail hits me again. The tail is more porcupine-like, two short pricks stick out from my abdomen. Not deep enough to do any real damage, but they are still weak. An arrow whizzes over my head, an lodges into the mutts chest. Two more in its face, a spear there, knives. He falls, and that's when I turn. The Careers.

"Only four left tree girl," Porcelain says. She's right. I have to turn this around. Quickly, quickly, Johanna think.

"Um, yeah, so," why can't I think. "Then why are you guys still together? It's gonna come down to you.," The boy from One guffaws, but I think Porcelain is actually considering me.

"We'll figure that out later," the boy from One says arrogantly. Porcelain tilts her head.

"We? I'm sorry Gleam, but she's right," She plunges her sword into his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown

He slumps down, looks up at Porcelain with pleading eyes, and wipes the blood from his mouth. She slides him off it, like he was a leaf that was inconveniently stuck to her sword. I knew I had to get away. But how? I try to run past her, put she shoves me to the ground. Feet on my hands, she drops a knife into my leg. I scream.

"Get off me!" I shout.

"I will not give in to your petty desires," she chuckles at this like it's funny. "Accept it. You are going to die. Right no-" before she can finish, she is lifted off me. Shiloh throws her in the opposite direction from where we struggle. He wastes no time, and he chases her down. I run as fast as I can, not even looking back. If one kills the other, they'll catch up to me in no time. I climb a nearby conifer.

A silver parachute floats down to me. It has a large silver package attached, like the ones I get on holidays. Inside there is a slingshot, with twelve arrow heads, a pair of throwing knives, a small loaf of cranberry bread, and a butterscotch candy. I chow down on my food, knowing it is my last night in the arena, dead or alive. A cannon is my signal. Night has fallen, and I see Porcelain's face in the sky. Shiloh will be heavily wounded, which will be an advantage. I have ranged weapons, so I can stay in my tree.

"Where are you!? Where did you go District Seven!?" he shouted, and I could tell he was moving in my direction. In range Johanna, in range. I throw one of the small axes I stole from his tent into his shoulder. As he moves closer I can see his wounds. Many cuts all over, a knife sticking out of his back and leg, He is bleeding heavily, and the boy from One threw a spear into his back. It's almost amazing he's survived. My money would be on him. I slingshot three of the arrowheads into his chest. He still can't figure out where I am. Unscathed, I make a leap for it.

Thank you so much for reading Johanna's Games: Part Two - the Games. Don't forget to favorite, review, and share with your friends if you enjoyed it. Part Three will be out soon. Thanks!


End file.
